Two Hearts of Konoha
by kobie1030
Summary: A Kakashi and Sakura fic. Both were living their own lives. Till one mission...Some dreams...And then some.... Kakasaku, KakaxSaku UPDATED 4-8-08
1. Chapter 1

Two Hearts of Konoha

Based on the Anime series Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. I did not create the characters. Just the smut. This is also my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy

* * *

PART I 

It was not fair. At least, not to her. There she stood in front of another girl. Both were in the best shape in their life. Both were very strong. Both were equally intelligent. Both were naked. Both were wet from the shower. Both, were Sakura. The only difference is she didn't know what to see and how to feel about the reflection that stood before her, staring at her equally as hard. Like any other girl, Sakura was worried. She had beauty, brains, brawns, just no social life. Her thoughts raced through her mind, but were quickly drowned by the image before her. Not only she stared deep into her own emerald eyes, Sakura's eyes wandered around her body…And her hands.

Sakura wasn't stupid to think she didn't have a body. She had a super sexy hot body. Her eyes saw that, she just had to feel it. Sakura watched her left fingers first examined her neck. Unconsciously, Sakura slowly tilted her head back to allow more of her hand to access more of that part. She immediately closed her eyes as a flood of euphoria rushed into her senses.

_God that felt good._

The delicate fingers on her right hand knew what to do. After hours and hours of tending to patients in the hospital, sparring with fellow friends, or just beating the crap out of Naruto, Sakura's hands were strong enough to tend to the stiff muscles, yet gentle enough to make the back of hair stick up. Her newly painted nails slowly began to dig into her neck. Her breathing pattern quickened. Her body temperature raised. Her libido heightened. Sakura caught herself mewing for more of her hand.

_No wonder lots of my male patients can't stand after I massage them…_

Amused by the power of her touch, she continued to stroke her delicate neck. Sakura then found her right hand joining the left—exploring her neck, messaging its way to the curvature of her left breast.

Now Sakura's breasts were not as developed as Hinata's, or as flat as the walls of Kanoha. They were more on the smaller side, but that didn't mean they got less love. Sakura definitely knew not to neglect them. She teased herself. Using the tips of the fingertips, she drew feather-light circles. It tickled a little, but it felt good mostly. Almost too good. Sakura's pink peaks started to harden as she continued to arouse herself. With the combination of the increasing body heat, the cold dewiness from the shower, and the touch of her left hand, it was not long for her to moan.

Sakura was still wet from her shower. But she was even wetter than ever.

_Not now…Not yet._

Sakura did not want to end. It was then she realized that her eyes were closed. The young adventurous kunoichi baffled, she then made it a point to look at her image. To be honest, her room was dark, only the bathroom was the only source of light which was too her right. It was enough for Sakura to see what was she was doing to her body. She gazed at herself, watching as her right hand began to sink from her neck, to her shoulder, cupping her right bosom. Both hands started to play with her already hardened nipples. Oh so delicately, she used her thumbs and index fingers to pinch her peaks. Sakura couldn't help it but close her eyes again, only this time, she imagined that her reflection was not the only one watching her. The left hand of the young 22 year old woman remained playing with her tits, as her right drifted lower. Past her sculpted abdomen, towards her hip, her fingers drew closer to her opening. It was not long when she found her slick self, though she was trying her best to slow herself. Sakura eyes were still closed.

Still imagining…

Sakura lifted her hood only to coax what was behind it. She flinched as she began to buckle her hips. With her eyes shut, Sakura petted her clit, and on occasion, tapped it slightly. No matter how many times she has done this, she couldn't get enough of it. She began to pant, and standing became harder…But Sakura loved her own show, even though she did not watch it.

As her left hand took turns enticing her left boob and her neck, her right hand resumed to pleasure her core that became increasingly hot and moist. Sakura pleasuring herself became almost unbearable. The more she touched herself, the harder it was to stop. Sooner or later, the kunoichi was lost in her pleasure…so lost that she didn't even notice a second pair of hands were helping her on her mission.

A hard, fully clothed, masculine body stood behind her body, molding into her curvature. His strong, matching arms wrapped her body as his left hand joined her left at her bosom an his right hand on top Sakura's right. At first, Sakura felt that the mystery hand was first following her move.

_What's going on?_

It was as if he was figuring out how Sakura wanted it, how she wanted to be pleased. After a couple of strokes to her core, these masculine fingers, which were wet from Sakura, began to move on its own. They stopped working with her hand and shifted towards her opening. Sakura buckled a second time. This time, she couldn't take her balance anymore and her body began to fall, only to be caught by the stranger from behind.

She didn't care.

Now relying on whoever is behind her, Sakura could only stand and keep her eyes closed. The guy took his left hand and clamped her right nipple, as his right index finger and middle finger started their way into the young pink haired woman. Sakura gasp only to realize that stranger stopped after the first knuckle. Her juice began to run down his fingers. The pleasure has been done.

"Don't stop!" Sakura felt she was drugged. Addicted to the feeling, she asked for more.

The mysterious man obeyed and inserted the same fingers till the second knuckle. By this time, Sakura's arms were not even functioning. She was limp. She was putty in his arms. The guest slowly pumped his fingers, making sure Sakura felt every motion going in and out. He watched her, analyzed her breathing patterns, making sure that she was being satisfied.

The shadow continued to drive his fingers in and out of Sakura. He then rotated his wrists in addition to the movement and watched the kunoichi's reaction. Her core convulsed around his digits. She licked her lips realizing that her mouth was dry from the increased panting. The young woman was now holding onto the man's neck for support. Her eyes remained shut. Unlike Sakura, the unknown man watched every action, and smirked at his reflection in the mirror.

Thinking that it wouldn't get any better, the shadowy figure took her right ear into his mouth. Sakura moaned audibly for more as he complied with his mouth, his left hand, and especially with his right two fingers. His tongue lapping her lobe. His teeth, gently teasing her neck on rotation. His breath tickling and seemingly giving her an orgasm on its own, Sakura was lost at words, or even at breathe. Still her green orbs were no where to be found. All she felt was her center throbbing, pulsing, soaking, wanting more….

"Sakura…Don't you want to watch?" a deep, demanding voice stated in her ear. His hands continued to move.

Her eyes instantly opened as she recognized that voice. There was no way it was _him_. As her chartreuse eyes began to focus, Sakura studied the man behind her. It was dark, the mystery guy was wearing dark clothes and the bathroom light to the right was not enough to help her identify him, whoever the hell he was. Sakura instinctively turned her head and only to realize it was _him_…

"….Kakashi…."

Before Kakashi could insert a third finger, before Sakura could say anything, a white light suddenly enveloped her senses…

The 7:00 morning buzz startled the pink kuniochi up. Her green eyes usually needed time to get used to the morning light. But this time, Sakura woke up bug-eyed. She also woke up in a searing sweat and she was wet down there. Her pulse was fast. She then wiped the beads of sweat off oh her forehead, and her left cheek with her forearm. _Gross_!

Sakura then sat up in a stupor, trying to recollect what she just experienced throughout the night.

"Just a dream," she talked to herself. "…Dammit…"

To be continued…

* * *

Love it, hate it. Please leave comments, suggestions, critiques. They are most appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts of Konoha

Based on the Anime series Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. I did not create the characters. Just the smut. This is also my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy

* * *

PART II

It took a long time to get Sakura's mind back to Konoha. She sat up on her bed for a long time, figuring to recollect what she dreamt about? Why she dreamt about it? And of all people…

"KAKASHI???????" She freaked out loud. Just the slippage of mentioning _his_ name made her slap her well-known forehead with a nice thud, followed by the pulling of her own pink tresses.

Her realization about last night's fantasy made her face blend in with her hair. Sakura blushed with embarrassment to find herself dreaming about _that_ particular man. But she was also blushing because she liked her dream. _I mean, who wouldn't_. It was with Kakashi: his looks, his body, his loyalty to his country, his reliable friendship, he was _almost_ the total package. On the flip side, Kakashi was always late, he was hard to conversate with, his head is always buried in that Icha Icha book, and he never, and I mean, _NEVER_ shows emotions. I would say, if he wanted to, Kakashi could have gotten with all the women in Konoha, ALL of them!!! But his heart belongs to Jiraya's books.

Sakura's thoughts about Kakashi were distracted by the snooze of her alarm. Her mind was drifting off again. _Dammit_. This time, she realized that it wasn't little past seven.

9:15 A.M.

"Holy shit, I'm late!!!" Sakura screamed out. It turns out that she got so involved in her dream that she snoozed for the last two hours. In God-like flash, Sakura threw off her pink Konoha elite shirt and headed toward her garments that laid on the floor.

Black compression biker shorts, "check."

Bra/breast bindings, "check."

Cargo skirt, "check."

Red Haruno shirt, "ch-che-crap." There was a stain on it…On her right boob to be exact. Last night, she had ramen with Naruto and being himself, the fool could never chew and talk. The rest of her red shirts were in the laundry as well. It didn't take long to decide what to do. "Oh to hell with it." The pink haired ninja zipped up her dirty shirt, grabbed her medical waist bag, slipped on her usual boots and grabbed her head protector as she dashed out of her apartment.

_Man, why me?!?! Shishou is going to kill me!!_ Sakura's mind panicked as she hopped from one roof to another, strapping on her bag and fixing on her hair at the same time.

Sakura was slipping: She was always sharp and keen. Now, the girl is catching herself day dreaming. She was never late. She was always 15 minutes early for everything, even if she's meeting up with Kakashi for a team meeting and mission. Now, its been two hours past her meeting with her teacher. She was starting to be like Kakashi.

…_Kakashi eh…Can't get away from the thought of him, huh?_ She asked herself. The quick Kunoichi grinned at her petty self and finally dismissed her dirty thoughts one last time.

_Man, I'm getting old. I can't lose my edge. I'm starting a new mission today. _Sakura finally snapped back to her old self and planned and focused on her day ahead.

"She's late…," Tsunade stated as she tapped her right index finger on her cup of tea, "She's never late." The Hokage was not in the best of mood that morning. Well, it was morning for one. And two, there were heaping stacks of papers on her desk. Though she was known to be one of the legendary Sannins who could kick ass, save a country, and still look twenty at the same time, stacks of papers always defeated her. And Tsunade was not the most organized person either. You couldn't even tell there was even a desk. There, the big breasted woman sighed as she moderately attempted to file her documents and memos.

"You know, you _have_ been workin her hard," Shizune informed cautiously as she helped out the Hokage. "I don't think you noticed, but Sakura has been workin double shifts for the past 2 weeks. I don't even recall you working for 7 straight hou-"

"I get the point Shizune," Tsunade interrupted. "But even Kakashi reported before her." There was a pause. It was a common silence though. It always started tense, but he pause always turned peaceful and mindful. Shizune knew the Hokage needed to collect herself. It wasn't long for their pet pig to oink to break the silence. Not to mention, the racing footsteps that got louder behind the office door.

"Haruno Sakura here to report," she busted through the door and bowed to her Shishou. "I truly apologize for my tardiness. I will work three times har-"

"It's not necessary Sakura," Tsunade softly expressed. All three women sighed. None of them wanted drama or confrontations. It's too early in the morning.

_Thank God Shishou isn't pissed. I could have sworn she'd want me to spar with her. Oh my God._ Sakura was really excited. The last time she made a mistake with her medical tests, Tsunade had them spar with each other, and Sakura ended up not working for three days. The Hokage worked her out till her very last drop of chakra. Not only that, the teacher did not even bother healing her student. What tough love. Sakura's thoughts of the past were then interrupted.

"Now, for your mission today…Where'd…it go? Oi, Shizune, what did I do with it? Shit." Tsunade was busy shuffling her papers, leaving Sakura very amused. This was a common sight, her teacher always lost her things, always constantly reorganizing to be disorganized. This left time for Sakura to fix her hair, pat off any dirt in sight, straighten out her skirt, and wipe the sweat off of her face.

Time ticked a little louder this morning.

"Dammit, fine then," Tsunade said defeatedly. "I was going to give you an A-rank mission today, but I was thinking you needed to slow down, you know, take a break from the fast life."

Sakura looked up from fixing her skirt to her master. She thought for a second. _A break. A break is taking days off. VACATION! But whatever_. Sakura brushed off her thoughts and decided to take her work seriously.

"What kind of mission are you going to give me? I'm actually fine, I can take that A-rank mission," Sakura stated confidently. "Don't worry about me," Sakura lied. She was tired. Her body, her mind was breaking down. _Suck it up Haruno_.

Irritated by the fact she couldn't find a mission, Tsunade just picked up the closest mission paper close to her.

"Here," the Hokage paused. "This is a C-ranked mission. I want you to go to the Hidden Village of the Wave. There is a spy there that goes by Karou. We don't know who this person looks like, where that person is from, and what they want. Says here that this person works for underground gangs and sells information to the highest bidder. Lately, Naruto has been a popular target every time he goes out of the country. My guess it's because this person. Your job Sakura, is to gather any information, find the person and if all possible, bring them here."

"Hai," Sakura accepted. Sounded like a good mission. It's been a while since she's been out and about the country. And this was a perfect opportunity to prove she can work for more than two weeks straight.

"The Wave country is having their High Tide festival too," Tsunade added on, "so there's going to be a lot of distractions that can either work for you, or against you, got it?"

"Hai."

"You have a week, seven days including travel time to retrieve information about this person. Knowing you and your stubborn head, you might want to capture the person as well, even if it means staying there longer. If you stay past your time limit, they might be suspicious. DON'T try anything after the week!!!! Just gathering information would enough. Leave today"

"Hai." And there she went. Before she touched the doorknob to freedom, Tsunade stopped her student at her tracks.

"By the way, don't make me wait this long again, or else I'll make you spar with me." The Hokage paused. "And clean your shirt, you got something on your boob."

"Hai." Sakura halted to look at her right breast, as did Tsunade and Shizune. _How embarrassing_. The rosette hair kunoichi felt like their eyes were firing off lazer beams at her breasts. She dashed off immediately.

Sakura packed light. Some food rations, "check."

Two freshly clean shorts, shirts, and cargo skirt, "check, check and check."

Socks, food, water, weapons, toiletries, "check."

_Finally, I'm ready to go_. Sakura started to get excited: A mission alone, where she can be at peace with no one to worry about, or have no one to order her around. She glanced behind her as Konaha stood still, as peaceful as a still lake. _I'll be back_. She told to the country. The woman then turned front and started her way towards the Wave Country, towards the sun.

Meanwhile, back at Hokage's office, Tsunade and Shizune were busy, shuffling papers around. It was a hard-long-conjoint effort to find the hint of brown the papers very well covered. Hell, the two women had forgotten what of brown the desk was colored: a redwood, perhaps, bamboo, or even cherry wood. But it was then Shizune stopped at a certain document.

"What is it?" Tsunade annoyingly asked. They were doing such a good job. Why stop the pace. She wasn't having it today. The big bosomed babe would rather battle a million guys than battle stacks of papers at any day. But it was her job. She knew she had to get over it. She just couldn't wait to go to happy hour.

"Anooooooo," Shizune thought for moment. "You gave this mission to Sakura, right?" The apprentice handed the document to Tsunade.

The Hokage stared long and hard at the paper. "Ok, what about it? I'm sure I made the mission clear."

"Well- the thing is…," Shizune stuttered, "I think you gave this mission to another person earlier."

Long silence. It would be even appropriate to have crickets chirping at this point. The two tired women looked at each at disarray. What did they do wrong this time? It was then the blond Sannin blinked when she realized it was too late…

_He_ was on the same mission too…

To be continued

* * *

Love it, hate it. Please leave comments, suggestions, critiques. They are most appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Hearts of Konoha

Based on the Anime series Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. I did not create any of the characters, just the smut. This is also my first Naruto facnfic. Enjoy!

* * *

PART III 

It was not fair, at least not to him. There he stood, in front of what was supposed to be best and newest section of the bookstore. The "newly released" signs were hung over the bookshelf, as did the "new Icha Icha Vacation" banners that streamed around the whole store. But sadly, Kakashi was not amused, at all. Nothing was left, not even a cob web was found on the shelves that were supposed to be filled with Jiraya's latest books. One of the only things was kept this ninja from going insane was sold out.

For once, he didn't know what to do, and that's _rare_. The Copy Cat ninja thought about asking the bookkeeper lady behind if there was any books in back stock. But he already overheard the already-irritated worker telling a civilian that there was no more Icha Icha Vacation for the millionth time. He thought about buying it off of the next person he sees reading it in the streets. Hell, he was even thinking about jumping someone for it. _They'll never know what hit'em_. He was better than that though. Kakashi then looked down at the book that was in his left hand, the Icha Icha Office, which has been out for the past six months. He already read it everyday front to back, since then. Almost every other page had worn out corners. _I just want the new book dammit! _Defeated, Kakashi let out a heavy, dissatisfied sigh, stuffed his out-of-date book back in his back pouch, fitted his hands into his pant pockets and walked away.

This is what he gets for taking is sweet as time on everything. Kakashi has been in the Wave country for three days. If he wanted to, this superb Jounin could finish his mission within the first night. But nooooooooo, he decides to chill and take his time. After all, he was given a week to complete his task, why spoil the moment? Plus, people in Hidden Village of the Wave was celebrating the High Tide Festival.

On the coastline of East Tsunami City, Kakashi walked stealthily, avoiding any potential bumps and run-ins. The beach was crowded and packed like sardines in a can. The sun was setting into the ocean. The wind blew the smell of aromatic flowers. The festival was in full swing and everyone in town was outside on the streets, enjoying the celebration. Everyone but one.

Kakashi was in a bad mood. For one, he was not in his normal gear of blue pants, blue shirt, green vest, and his head band. He looked down to his alternate garments. Instead, he was dressed in some baggy, black pants that made feel consciously fat. His unflattering pants were then matched with a green, long-sleeved shirt covered in pink flowers. _So not my color._ At least he got to wear a mask. But his was of a fish, which was the second reason why he feeling like crap. Everyone else celebrating the festival was wearing one too. Kakashi wanted the face of the dog, but before he was about to pick the mask up, a young boy snatched it quicker than the ninja. Fancy that! And third reason why Kakashi was pissed, HE DIDN'T GET HIS NEW BOOK. _I didn't get my fuckin' book!!!!_

Fed up with East Tsunami City, Kakashi decided to finish his mission that night. He ventured away from the coast line, away from the crowd, away from the noise. Kakashi then later found himself in the secluded, southern parts of the country, where the streets were ruled by wealthy syndicates and gangs. Each house was fenced securely and some of the roof tops were capped with gold. The smell of floral goodness was drowned by the scent of gun powder and dirt. The sun had already drowned into the ocean, so the dark night lurked.

Hearing it from the multiple gang members off the streets, the Copy Cat ninja figured that the particular person hung out in this rich neighborhood. Word off the city taught Kakashi that he or she sold information to the highest bidder. He stopped at one particular house. It was the largest one. It was the one with the most security as well. Gang members eyed his every move, and Kakashi had to make sure none of his movements were threatening. He stared at the gargantuan house, studying the anatomy with his hidden sharigan, he knew he was at the right place. Just when Kakashi was about to walk away, three men came up from behind

"Hey fish face…the hell you doin' here?" the shortest one asked. His tone was stern, but annoying.

"Just taking a relaxing walk," Kakashi replied. _Who are you calling Fish face asshole?_

"Around here?" The tallest of the three questioned.

"This ain't a place for walks, ya know," the fattest one slurred. "Especially not for guys that look like-"

"I can reassure you that I am walking in the right neighborhood," Kakashi cut the fool's words. Konoha's greatest ninja was still moody. He just wanted to kick the living crap of these three men, especially since they were making fun of him. And it took a lot of his strength just to hold himself back. Instead he reached into his inside shirt pocket and flashed a huge wad of cash. "I'm looking for a particular person. I believe I'm looking for Karou."

The tallest and the fattest men stood and stared at the short one. The stubby man then nodded. They were at an agreement.

"Why didn't you say so?" the midget replied. "Follow us, we'll lead you to Karou."

_Too easy._ Kakashi was escorted into the mansion, still wearing his fish face. Thanks to his ugly mask, security didn't have a clue that the ninja who has copied over a 1,000 abilities was so close. Though Kakashi found is simple to get in, he was still whining internally about his mask, his tacky clothing and his lack of Icha Icha excitement.

The rooms were dimly lit. They were so poorly lit that it would make anybody with perfect vision squint. Kakashi though, was able to make out everything. Each room was fully furnished with beautifully crafted furniture. His nose sensed redwood and he picked up more traces of gold in each room. The furniture, the picture frames, the unused lamps, and the lining of the walls were lined in gold. The Konoha ninja continued to follow the three men, who were leading him toward the back of the house. Finally, after the longest five minutes, Kakashi was led to two sliding doors.

"This way, Mr…..," cued the short man

"Kenshin," Kakashi lied.

"Kenshin-san," the little security guard corrected himself as he slid the door. "Please take a seat in the parlor, and wait with the others till Kaoru arrives."

_Wait with the others…? What the fuck?_

"Arigato," Kakashi closed the conversation. He slightly bowed and entered the room. The parlor was significantly brighter than all of the other rooms, but it was still relatively dark. One lamp from the High Tide festival can still totally fill this room up. Whatever, Kakashi new he was one step closer from completing his mission.

His hidden eyes scanned the room. _Six men, two women…eight people, nine including myself. All wearing masks. Eight security guards fencing the outside perimeter._ _Alight_. There were tables set up school style—two tables were aligned together, easily seating four. There were three rows. Every other person gave Kakashi a glance before returning their attention to the front. _Must be the mask. _After carefully surveying the room, he decided to sit at the very back right corner. He went his way over there and sat on a pillow Indian style pulled out his raggedy-old-ass book. _Might as well_. Just then when he turned to page sixty-nine (his favorite part), another orange book caught his eye.

_It's the new Icha Icha Vacation_. A woman. It was in the hands of a woman. Kakashi was intrigued not only the book he longed for was right before his eyes, but also a lady was reading it.

_I wonder if I could read with her_. As if she heard him think to himself, the woman turned around, she was seated a row before him, at the very left. She was wearing a fox mask.

_Ah, pink hair...like Sakura's . _For a brief moment, the two seemed to stare at each other. The foxed masked woman then returned to her new book. _Yeah, Sakura would never be caught reading that though. _

Funny he thought about his former student. It didn't take much before returning to page sixty-nine. Just before was able to finished reading the first sentence however, the sliding door opens.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice filled the room. Everyone had their attention to that particular person.

_Karou_

"My name is Karou. I'm sure all of you are here for the same reason," the woman paused.

_Another woman eh._. Karou's revealed her body in a purple, knee-length, fitted dress. Strapless, v-neck, with slits that went up to her waistline, she had no problem show it off.

Her breasts were round and could perfectly fit into a French wine cup. Her boobs were accompanied with an incredibly small waistline, which was complemented with sexy wide hips. The lady had great body. Her arms and her legs were covered with fish-net stockings. Her face was covered as well.

A rabbit.

"The rules are simple," Karou sent down to business. "All of you are competing against each other. The highest bidder will earn any information they ask for. There can only be one winner. If anyone tries something funny, there will be consequences. "

There was a pause.

"Name your bid," Karou started the auction.

Immediately a man yelled out, "1,000." The bidding took off.

The auction trailed off for an hour. And boy, it was competitive. Was Karou's information that much worth it? Kakashi questioned her business. How accurate was her information? Could she be bullshitting? How does she get her info? The Copy Cat, fish-faced ninja had lots of doubts. But one thing's for sure: Karou has correct information about Naruto. And that's something he needs to control. That boy was his student. That boy is his family. That boy housed the nine-tailed demon fox.

One by one, each bidder fell short. After the hour went by, the auction was down to the last two: Kakashi and the Fox masked woman.

"Two million," the woman said in confidence.

"Five mil," Kakashi replied.

The fox fought back, "ten million."

_This bitch_. Kakashi, who was already irritated which his clothes, with his mask, without the new book was not about to lose to this whore. And he was very very jealous that she had the new Icha Icha Vacation. He refused. "Fifty million."

The lady behind the fox mask looked at Kakashi. "Aren't you the stubborn one," she taunted. "Seventy million."

"One hundred million"

_Who is this fucker?_ the fox thought to herself. _Give it up._

"Two hundred million"

"Four hundred million"

"One hundred billion," The woman took it a step further.

Another long pause…

"Got pretty expensive, didn't it Fish face?" Karou stated.

_Why me?_ He sighed

"Two hundred billion," Kakashi stated in his usual monotone voice.

The fox faced lady didn't say anything. She stopped making her bid. The single-eyed sharingan user sensed she was pissed. He didn't care. She had Jiraya's new book anyways.

"Going once…." Karou counted. "Going twice….. Kenshin-san, you have won the biddi-"

Before she can finish her auction, the slidding doors were blasted off by explosive tags.

_It's the Wave Country's Shinobi. Of all the time… Fuck!_ _One more thing to go wrong._

Thirty men charged into the parlor, completely surrounding the walls, leaving no way to exit. Kakashi watched calmly as all of the bidders were panicking. Some were crying, others were saying that they had no idea what's going, and others were trying to bribe their way out.

"We got you Karou! No use escaping," one of the men stated.

The hot babe laughed "I already have," and with that, Karou's body exploded , turning into a pillow. She was gone.

_A decoy_. _She got skills. This is going to be tougher than expected_. Kakashi sighed once more. He decided to stay for a couple of more seconds before he would make his own escape. The Konoha ninja watched as everyone wailed in fear for their money and reputation, which was going to be tainted. All but one was terrified.

_The Fox lady._

One of the Wave's shinobi stood her up and started to tie her hands. She didn't resist, or show any emotions. She seemed like she didn't give a shit. More like she was still pissed that she lost the bid. Kakashi could tell she was still thinking about it. The shinobi finished trying her and looked at her covered face.

"Now let's see who you are," the officer stated.

Before he can lay a finger on the mask, the woman behind the mask reacted.

"I don't think so," the fox lady announced, and before anyone can blink, she disappeared into think air.

_What!?! _Kakashi was getting pretty personal _This isn't over between us_.

"Yare yare," Kakashi said under his mask, "guess it's my turn." He made a couple of hand signs and he disappeared before any Wave shinobi could sense it.

Summary of Kakashi's day: Unflattering clothes, check. Ass-hole ugly fish face mask, check. Lack of Icha Icha Vacation, check. Karou-less, check. His mission was not fulfilled. Yeah, Kakashi was having a no-good-very-bad-day. That was more of an understatement.

_WHAT A FUCKIN' SHITTY DAY!!!_

Nothing went right for Kakashi. And he had to do something about it. He had to vent off his anger somehow and he was on a mission.

_Where's that bitch?_

The poorly dressed ninja found himself walking on East Tsunami City's coast line. It was about four in the morning. The High Tide Festival was done for the moment. The booths were vacant and there was trashed on littering on the streets. No one was around except for the foxy faced woman. She was about 200 meters in front of Kakashi, wading.

_Well, at least it was peaceful_. Kakashi started to calm down. The breezy air was cooling his head, the sound of the waves washing towards the shore was also washing away his irritation. The only thing that was agitating him was that woman standing on the beach gazing at the moon that hung in the sky. If it wasn't for her, he could have won the bid easy, capture Karou and completed his mission.

Kakashi walked closer to her, his ankles now submerged under the warm sea water. He closed their distance to 20 feet.

"Funny how a fish would chase after fox," the woman said. Yeah, they were both still wearing their masks.

Kakashi was silent.

"May I ask why you are following me?" the fox lady asked. She paused. She was still angry.

The lady wore a simple, red kimono. She wasn't as voluptuous as Karou, but she wasn't half bad either. There were signs of breasts poking out of her clothing. She wasn't flat. And her ass was nice and perky, that was for sure. The fox lady was petite, her skin glowed under the moonlight, her sleeves were tied behind her. The woman's arms were a little too toned for a normal civilian. Her nails her chipped. Her pink hair in a messy pony tail.

"You _won_ the bet," she broke the silence. "What do you want with me?"

Kakashi thought for a minute. He could ask what her name was, or what she was doing alone, or even ask to borrow her book.

"What do you want with Karou?" Kakashi finally asked.

The woman stood there. The shore washed up against Kakashi's and the mysterious woman's legs at least three times. The tide was coming up to her knees, her dress was getting wet.

"I want Naruto," the fox confirmed sternly.

With that, Kakashi didn't need any other reason to hold back. He was ready to vent.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have him," Kakashi replied and attacked.

The Konoha shinobi disappeared to reappear behind the fox masked woman. He took his kunai in his right and vertically aimed it at her head. Kakashi slashed through air. She disappeared and Kakashi found her standing on the dry sand. The fox appeared to had cut her kimono above her knees, her sleeves gone too.

_She must have done so to cut her lag time. Wet garments would drag_. Kakashi thought to himself_. She's good_.

"Gomen nasai," the fox apologized, "but you have to do better than that."

Encouraged by her words, Kakashi disappeared and popped in front of her. This time he decided to roundhouse kick with his right. The woman parried his kick and was in motion of a mid-air somersault. The fox was balancing off of his leg and began performing flares with her legs, aiming for his head. Both untangled from each other.

Kakashi blocked her four hit combo. He must admit, her hits were strong, and they were getting stronger by the kick. The Copy Cat ninja recollected himself and ran towards the shore line, his calves under the water. The kunoichi then sprinted towards Kakashi, into the wet shore. She jumped high enough to have the moon behind her and aimed at Kakashi's stomach. Unfortunately for her, he caught her foot and threw her into the deer part of the shore. The fox faced lady disappeared under the water. It wasn't long till the water became smooth and still as glass. Kakashi finally understood why she was staring into the moon.

All of a sudden, six shurikens flew out of the water towards Kakashi.

"You're no match for me FISH FACE."

_Why did she have to call me that!?!?!_

_That's too easy_. He easily dodged them and moved to dry land, only to step into a trap.

An explosive tag. _Alight, that was pretty good_. Kakashi leaped into the air to safely evade the blast. But before he knew it, the masked woman appeared before him in the air and successfully landed a kick to his right chest.

It was chakra covered too.

_Shit! She tore my right pectoral muscles_. Kakashi couldn't risk it any longer. He was done playing! He fell into the water, while the woman rebounded and jumped to safety.

_Hell no he was going to lose_. He got up slowly. The water washed away from the shore. Kakashi's black pants were no longer baggy. The striations of each muscle in his legs were easily identified. His shirt was ripped a part from the fox's kick to his chest. The one eyed Sharingan user was topless. 1-2-3-4-5-6. Six abs. The woman counted. His fists were clenched. His face still covered.

She stood there, drenched in water. The kunoichi's red kimono now reduced to small pieces of fabric. The upper part of her outfit was only held together by her left side, her right shoulder part of her kimono was cut off earlier in the fight. The wet fabric hugged her curves even more. The peaks of her breasts now apparent. Her skin had goose bumps. She was cold…And hot! Her fists, white knuckled, the quads flexing, the calves taught, her hair sticking to the sides of her neck and face. Her mask, still on.

_Who is this girl?_

_Who is this guy? _

Both panted. Their chests were heaving. Tired. Pissed. Wet. What now?

At the same time, both pulled out their own kunai and dashed towards each other. The shore was now washing up to their ankles. Both absorbed each other's first hit, right in the stomach. It turns out that Kakashi and the woman were shadow clones that turned into smoke. Right behind them were another set of Konoha's finest ninja and the unknown kunoichi.

Again, the two fighters had set the same trap: Another set of shadow clones. The second pair hit each other directly at each other's neck. A second smoke was added to the first. By now, the puffs were beginning to grow. It was the third Kakashi that was the real one. But not the fox. Kakashi struck the woman's shadow clone's face, only to blow more smoke into his eyes. He was now surrounded by smoke.

_Great! Just what I needed_.

Kakashi looked around for a split second before he saw the feminine figure charging at him. It was too late to dodge. So by instinct, he got ready to strike. The fox woman molded blue chakra into her right first and directed it to Kakashi's face. The fish mask shattered, but it absorbed the entire hit. The force though, was still incredible and it made him fall back. Before he plummeted back into the water, Kakashi made one final attack to retaliate. With his left hand, he was able to grab a hold of the young lady's shirt, which caught her off balance. Kakashi then cocked back his right and drove the butt of his kunai to fox mask. Her mask had split into two.

He was still holding onto her, planning to pull her down with him. The kunoichi ignored the fact that her mask broke. If she was going to go down, she would go down with glory. And she did. The mask-less woman climbed onto Kakashi, hoping to use the momentum and gravity to knee him to the ground. Kakashi fell with a thud, with the woman on top of him.

An accumulation of sand was kicked up. It was in both ninja's hair, arms, legs, body, and face.

She immediately took his left hand, which was still clenching her chest and used her last bit of chakra to pin him to the ground. The kunoichi's shirt ripped off. Only two strips remained, strategically covering the woman's breasts. Kakashi didn't let go of her fabric. It was still held tight in his fist. Two strong, yet shaking hands were holing his left arm into the wet sand. The woman then used her right knee to trap his right arm from making any moments, her left knee on his chest.

It was an intimate moment.

It was an intimate position.

Kakashi was flat on his back, while a woman's barely-covered boobs were dangling over his face. He could feel the warmness of her skin. Not only the Copy Cat had a great view of her chest, but something else caught his eye. The kunoichi had spread her knees to pin him down, but the remains of the skirt part of the kimono weren't enough to cover her crotch.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

The mysterious woman was totally exposed.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. He was panting, exhausted, but no longer pissed. This new scenery was definitely worth the misery he went through the whole day. Kakashi was turned on.

A flood of 'what if' situations rushed into his mind. Kakashi imagined getting on top and running his hot tongue over her folds. What did she taste like? He fantasized about the kunoichi easing her current position, and lowering herself to sit on his face, sixty-nine style. What was her favorite position? The Konoha ninja then visualized them in missionary, right there, right now, under the moon, with its light reflecting the ocean. With their cold, wet clothes, their hot bodies entangled, and the sand all over limbs, the possibilities were endless.

_But who was she???????_

Her face was in front of the moon.

_Can't see her. The moon is too bright. _

She too, was unable to control her breathing. The kunoichi didn't care that she was exposing her body at all either. She was after all, still pinning down Konoha's finest ninja.

_I can't see him. My face is making a shadow over his._ The woman thought to herself.

She then moved her head.

Both ninja's eyes grew wide in disbelief. They were alone, underneath the moon, practically naked, covered in sand, with the shore washing up upon them.

Simultaneously, they opened their mouths…..

"…Sa-kura?"

"…Ka-kashi?"

To be continued….

* * *

Love it, hate it. Please leave comments, suggestions, critiques. They are most appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two Hearts of Konoha

Based on the Anime series Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. I did not create any of the characters, just the smut. This is also my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy!

I'm so sorry you guys. This chapter took hella long. I've had the shittiest week ever. You see, I got sick, had some company over my place, went snow boarding, and I'm trying to find another job. And I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter either. But hey, I'm trying to survive this life I have…

* * *

PART IV 

"Kakashi….."

The man couldn't respond. He chocked on his own breath.

"Kakashi…. It's not fair…." The girl whimpered.

The guy was stupefied. Kakashi always knew how to handle any type of situations…This though, having your former student, who blossomed into one sexy kunoichi, crouching panty-less on top of him, was a new encounter. From Karou's bidding, to their fight, it was Sakura who was the fox-masked woman all along.

_What to say…What to say…_ Kakashi didn't know how to respond to the girl above him. She had called out his name. But it just wasn't that. The woman was nearly naked, panting, soaking wet, skin radiating from the moon lit night, on top of the ninja and calling out his name. _Yeah, it's not as easy fuckers_.

He didn't respond.

"Kakashi," Sakura moaned, "It's not fair…"

"…What's wrong?" Kakashi spoke fast, finally having the balls to speak.

_Gotta maintain. Gotta maintain_. _Don't act a fool_.

Trying to avoid looking at Sakura's bare body, the pinned down ninja scanned her body for any severe injuries. The girl had bruises on her arms, some scrapes on her legs, and some blood here and there, but Kakashi was unable to detect any broken bones or deep cuts. _What's going on?_

"It aches…"

_What aches? _

"My body aches…." She repeated herself.

_Where does it hurt?_ Kakashi couldn't say anything. He looked at her sage eyes, which seemed to talk on its own. Her eyes were calling to him. Forget her rockin' hot body, Sakura's eyes was enveloping Kakashi's senses, as if she had the sharingan. The ninja felt dizzy. He couldn't talk anymore

"My body is aching for you…" the kunoichi admitted.

_NANI!?!_

Before he can act, Kakashi found his former student slowly straddling him. On all fours, Sakura took her time climbing on the ninja's sculpted, upper body, feeling every inch of his tight, toned chest—those two amazingly hard pecks, those six titillating abs, those protruding pelvic muscles, his nicely tanned skin. Yeah, she was feeling him out alright, not with her hands though, but with her pussy.

Sakura navigated her lower body over Kakashi's. She felt her clit barely touching his chest. She purred deeply, her eyes set on Kakashi's mismatched eyes. The combination of the luke-warm sea water, with the ninja's steaming body really drove her over the edge. Her nub became a hundred times sensitive and a hundred times more aroused. She rocked her hips side to side, back to front at an agonizing slow pace. Sakura's crotch became moister than ever.

Kakashi's breath hitched again. _Is she doing what I think she's doing? _Kakashi automatically had to break his stare off with the kunoichi to watch her crotch travel on his upper body. He didn't know what was better, the sight of her pussy dragging on his skin or the feel of her pussy dragging onto his skin. Sakura was not even touching his member, but there was no denying that Konoha's finest ninja was getting a hard on. Kakashi knew is that this was much better than his Icha Icha. As much he was horny, his elite shinobi was scared out of his mind. _I can't move. I can't move. I swear she has sharingan._

All he can do is watch.

She inched her way down till she sat on his hip bone, on top of the edge of his pants. Her full weight now her former sensei.

_So close._

"Kakashi-sensei."

_Can't talk_. Nothing can come out of his mouth, but something can come out from his….

"Sensei..?" Sakura purred. Her voice broke his thoughts.

"Hm?" Kakashi grunted, trying to maintain his usual self. Though he was a man with few words, Kakashi literally had to force himself to respond to the woman on top of him.

Sakura was obviously not as perplexed as Kakashi, rather she was enjoying herself. She got off of her hands and found them caressing her neck. The young kunoichi cocked her head back, allowing to touch herself more. Her fingers tailed off from her neck down to the valley of her breasts. The strips of cloth were still covering her bosom, sticking to her like second skin. Being wet from the battle, it didn't make much of a difference, her peaks were apparent. Like she really gave a damn. The kunoichi's index fingers teasingly traced her nipples. Sakura then took her hands and gently pushed her breasts together, creating a more obvious cleavage for the man she was on top of. Her hands journeyed lower from her creamy abs till her apex met his pelvis.

His eyes followed her hands. Her eyes watched him watch her.

Sakura began trailing her fingers up Kakashi's chest, admiring his handiwork. With her right, she walked her index and middle finger up each and every ab. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six abs. Her left hand followed, caressing his washboard with her palm. Kakashi couldn't help but flex. The delicate touch of her finger tips and palm made his skin twitch. Sakura continued to study Kakashi. Her hands explored the shinobi's pecks, his lats, his obliques. She watched her hands explore the man beneath her. Kakashi was following her hands too, till he couldn't watch no more.

The kunoichi's hands snaked their way on Kakashi's neck. Sakura's left paused on the side his throat, her right continued to move up.

He couldn't move still. Kakashi blinked. He blinked to look at Sakura. Sakura gazed in return. She smirked.

Her right fingers started to coax the face of the one-eyed sharingan user. Only the tips of her fingernails oh-so-delicately stoked Kakashi's jaw from one side to another. Her digits then started tracing the outer corners of his lips. Not even realizing, Kakashi mouth was open, dry. His body now reacting on its own. Kakashi's mind was lagging.

_Oh yeah…I'm not wearing my mask_.

"One-gai…" Sakura pleaded.

"Hm…?" Kakashi answered.

"One-gai, Kakashi-sensei," she continued to beg. "Take this ache away……"

Sakura's hands abandoned Kakashi's throat and face and took his left hand. She led the shinobi's fingers to her face.

_What is she doing?_

Before he can even think about the possible answers, the rosette hair lady put Kakashi's left index finger in her small, pouted mouth. Her mouth was hot, alluring. Her teeth, teasing. Her tongue, magnificent. Kami only knows what else she can do with those weapons. Well, Kakashi was learning off hand. She lapped her tongue repeatedly and suckled on Kakashi's digit repeatedly. She took turns closing her lips around him and subtly biting him. The kunoichi slipped his finger in her mouth till his first knuckle. She took it out, only to push his digit back in, deeper till the second knuckle. Sakura pulled Kakashi's finger out, again to put it in till the third knuckle.

The motion, unbearable.

_If my finger was my..._

Kakashi's thoughts were again interrupted by her commanding tongue. After taking playing with his finger with her mouth, Sakura finish his digit off with a couple of kisses on his knuckles and on his finger tip. Kakashi was guessing what the girl on top of him was going to do next.

_Is she going to add another finger to her mouth? _

Incorrect.

Still authoritative, Sakura guided Kakashi's hands from her mouth down to her neck. Regaining conscious of the situation, the shinobi started to participate in her game. Kakashi loosened up. His calloused hand drifted down her elongated neckline. Kakashi started drawing with his fingers, her hands slowly giving up control. The touch made the kunoichi catch her breath. With her hands on his left, Sakura navigated his hand further down her dewy body. It was when their hands reached her chest, he made another move. Kakashi boldly cupped her right breast. He hesitated, not knowing where Sakura wanted to be touched. She didn't move. The Konoha ninja lingered his palm over her peak and drew circles with her nipple. Both of her hands drop of her sides

Her chest rose up. Her breathing fastened. Her eyes closed.

The former teacher was now jealous of his hand. Wishing it was his mouth, Kakashi grew even more courageous and lightly squeezed her perky bosom. It was then Sakura propped her head and grabbed his left hand once more.

"Play with me," Sakura she pleaded. "Right here." She steered his hands away from her breast down to her core.

Back to square one, Kakashi froze when his fingers touched her pussy. And for a moment, he wanted to get up and run. _I'M FEELING UP MY FORMER STUDENT. I'M TOUCHING HER CLIT_.

As if she sensed his anticipation, she responded, "One-gai, Kakashi-sensei."

_I'm not your sensei_, Kakashi was bothered by that, but no longer bothered by the fact that he was messaging Sakura's pleasure spot. He tickled and played her core with his thumb. He teasingly glided this digit over her, stroking with the tip of his nail till where his thumb connected with his palm. Sakura's hip convulsed. She was waiting for that moment. Her ache was beginning to disappear as Kakashi coaxed her pussy, fulfilling her arousal.

But it wasn't enough.

Kakashi started getting used to tantalizing the woman getting on top of him when he was interrupted. Sakura shift her weight till she was no longer sitting on him. He stopped massaging her.

_There was no way she's bailing out on me_. He was wrong again.

Instead, the pink haired lady transferred her weight in order to move his pants, to remove his pants.

"Kakashi" Sakura purred. "It's not fair. I'm little aching…And these are in the way." She tugged on his pants. If was difficult for the little kunoichi to get rid of those ugly, baggy pants. For one, they were saturated, and glued onto Kakashi's skin. Second, well, his boner was preventing her from freeing it from the constricting clothing. Like that really stopped her. Finally after a little battle, Sakura won the fight against the pants and shrugged it down to his ankles, making Kakashi's evidence of arousal slap his lower abdomen.

Kakashi's eyes grew larger in disbelief.

_Did Sakura just pull my pants off? Holy shit, I'm looking at my dick. Oh my God, Sakura is_…_Sakura is…_

Sakura wrapped her fingers around his dick. Even with her two hands, Kakashi's member was too big. No matter, even better. She kept her hands in place, her burning, wet pussy supporting his taught balls. She was sitting before his erection. Sakura stared at his cock. Her eyes absolutely glued to it.

_She found what can alleviate the pain she had_.

Her mouth opened, thirsting for him. Her lips were then forced together by the grin. Kakashi stared at her. His mouth, open. He couldn't help but continue to gawk. Sakura blink and slowly met his eyes. A deep stare. The genius ninja couldn't fathom what her next move was going to be. The shinobi had been unsuccessful at guessing the kunoichi's moves. But for crying out loud, Kakashi was distracted by the fact that Sakura was holding his enlarged penis.

She shifted again, only to place his mushroom cap at her entrance.

_So close_.

She stopped.

_That's not fair_.

"Kakashi," Sakura called out his name.

_I can't speak_. Kakashi couldn't control himself. He couldn't respond, he was busy trying hard not to thrust his hips. His eyes fixated on the girl's chartreuse eyes, fixated on the girl who he was about to fill up. Sakura's eyes were fixed at his in return

Before he felt her moist entrance envelop his dick, she called out his name again

"Kakashi"

_Yes!_

"Kakashi!"

_More! Put it in_

"KAKASHI!!!!"

Kakashi blinked. Before he knew it, his pants were back on.

_What's going on!?!_

Sakura was shouting his name…But not for the reason he had hoped for.

Kakashi blinked again to look at Sakura. Her eyes weren't yearning for him, not anymore.

The two Konoha's ninjas stared at each other. Both tired. Both hurt. Both in disbelief. Sakura was still on top of him. Both blinked and Kakashi's eyes drifted to Sakura's totally exposed crotch.

The tied washed in. The water rushed around Kakashi's body and Sakura's limbs.

His eyes were fixed at her crotch.

She watched Kakashi stare at her womanhood.

_Oh my God, I forgot to wear panties…_

…_Is Kakashi looking at my…_

It was too late. Sakura totally gave her former sensei the longest 30 second exhibition. So how do you respond to that, knowing that you have pinned the respected Kakashi with the circumstance that your tits and pussy are practically in his face? Sakura has studied, practiced and grew to be a fine kunoichi, but surely her shishou had not taught her how to handle this situation.

_If only he was a stranger, I wouldn't care._

_If only she was a stranger, I wouldn't care._

Why did it matter? It's not like they had fee-

"KAKASHI!!!!!" Sakura finally squealed.

Kakashi finally blinked to meet her eyes.

She quickly dismounted off and crouched right of her former sensei. Her arms used to cover both of her breasts. Her fists, joined together at the wet, clumpy sand to hide her twat, like that really mattered.

Sakura couldn't just run away.

Both ninjas couldn't shake off what just happened in a snap. Kakashi was going to have one hell of a time getting Sakura's sexy body off of his mind. And Sakura was gong to have an even harder time ignoring the enormous erection Kakashi had behind his soaking, wet, black pants. She was staring.

"SAKURA!!!" Kakashi interrupted her staring. _Crap! What do I do with this boner? She's looking._

"Sakura!" He repeated her name, trying to gain composure of the situation.

"I'm sorry" Sakura replied. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She flooded Kakashi with questions.

Kakashi quickly got up and turned around, his back towards Sakura. She was still crouching. He was obviously trying to hide his boner from her. He was trying not to stare at her either. The shinobi looked up in the clear sky. The moon. The full moon. She was looking at it before they started to fight.

"That's why you were looking at the sky," Kakashi stated in his usual monotone voice.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. She then understood what direction Kakashi was turning to. The kunoichi eased up, knowing that he was making an effort not to make both of them feel uncomfortable.

"Hai," Sakura nodded and turned to the moon. "I figured this was the only thing to calm me down. You know, some idiot with an ugly fish mask got in my way when I was tryin' to get close to Karou."

"Ouch," Kakashi was hurt.

"Not only that, the same idiot followed me here while I was trying to figure my next move to complete this mission," Sakura's humor and sassiness started up.

"And you ended up pinning that idiot down," Kakashi finished her sentence.

Silence. Awkward silence as the two started to envision what had happened, and both were not visualizing it pg-13 style.

"I never thought that my former student would almost beat me," Konoha's finest ninja broke the silence.

His words took a while for her to process. _What do you mean almost beat him? The hell…_

"What you do you mean 'almost beat you," Sakura huffed. "You know that I had you-"

She cut her words. Sakura did not want to steer their conversation into the gutter again.

"Your wounds," she corrected herself. "Let me heal them for you." Sakura scrounged up enough esteem and stood up, still behind Kakashi, Kakashi still looking at the moon. Her shirt nearly, completely torn, the kunoichi used whatever was left to cover her breasts. The bottom half of Sakura's attire was long enough to cover her private parts when she got up, but it was another story if she dares squat over people or kick'em for that matter.

Finally erection free, Kakashi slowly turned around and grinned at Sakura.

"We had enough fun for the night." Kakashi concluded. He rose his left fist to her, he had something in his hand. After being queued, Sakura stuck her right hand.

"I think this belongs to you," he said, almost playfully. It was Sakura's top he had ripped off right before the fight ended. "Sorry I tore your shirt."

"It's fine," Sakura laughed lightly. "I tore yours…" Her mind drifted off as she grabbed the remnants of her shirt. Something wasn't right.

Then it clicked.

_Holy shit, Kakashi has no mask._

It was too good to be true. After all these years of failed elaborate plans and traps, after all those years of pondering what's behind that elusive mask, after all those years of mystery, Sakura finally got to see Kakashi maskless.

Seeing Kakashi's face is like seeing Sasuke smiling. And it was too good to be true. Sakura was so stunned, she didn't know how to respond. She couldn't respond. There they were, under the full moon, feet wet from the coming tides, and Kakashi facing her, smirking at her.

The inner Sakura was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Now, Kakashi was already hot to begin with. Just his mismatched eyes and his naturally shaggy, silver hair made most of Konoha's women swoon. But after seeing his complete face, Sakura realized that no women will ever be ready to see all of him—his face that is. Kakashi's flowly hair, and doggied eyes was accompanied with a sharply bridged nose. It stood, protruding the farthest away from the face. It wasn't extraordinarily big, but his nose was not to be ignored. He had one of those noses that wouldn't let you kiss him face to face, more like he would have to tilt his neck to one side to accommodate any smooch. Kakashi's cheek bones were high. They were also symmetrical and perky which gave him a soft touch. His cheek bones are followed by his wide and dominant jaw. Unlike his cheeks, the shinobi's jawbone was squared, intense and sharp. Those lips though. Oh those lips. I wouldn't go so far to say they were Angelia Jolie like, but they had a pout to it. His lower lip was full, luscious, the kind where you would just want to slightly suck and bite if you kissed him. Kakashi's upper lip greatly contributed to his handsomeness, and it would slightly disappear when he grinned. His skin was clear and sun kissed, though Sakura wouldn't understand how it would be since he always wore the darn thing. But his whole face was evenly tanned, not pasty or orange-like, just perfect like the color of toasted white bread. Traces of stubble lingered his jaw and his at his upper lip, contributing to his masculine appearance. And to top it off, it was evident that Kakashi had small dimples on both sides of his mouth.

Kami was in a very good mood when they made Kakashi.

Kakashi sensed that Sakura was looking at his newly exposed face.

_Wow, lots of things were definitely being exposed_.

"My hotel room is nearby," Kakashi was amused when Sakura broke her stare at his face. "Perhaps we should rest up the night. There are things I need to ask you."

Sakura nodded. Both now stood face to face. Their gaze was then disrupted by a third person. An old woman had appeared to start her early morning walk and apparently found the two ninjas on the beach.

"Get a room," the old lady shouted and continued her route.

Still dirty, still panting from the fight, still tired, still nearly naked, the two Konoha ninjas noticed that, yeah, they did look like they had rough sex on the beach.

_Too bad they really didn't_.

Sakura looked down to the sand, while Kakashi coughed.

"Let's go," Kakashi declared.

The morning air started to blow. The moon was still shinning, but the sun wanted its turn to the sky. He waited for the kunoichi to take a couple steps ahead of him before she turned around to him.

"Both of us are not the best dressed." Kakashi stated. "It would be more comfortable if we don't walk side by side."

_More like I don't want you see my boner again_.

Sakura nodded again, understanding his logic. After all that happened, both quietly, and peacefully strolled to Kakashi's hotel. It wasn't far from the beach, only three blocks away.

The two ninjas' appearances were too good to be true. Upon passing the front desk, the concierge, and the bell boy, Kakashi and Sakura found themselves in an awkward situation again.

"Woah, those two couldn't make it to the room," the bell boy audibly whispered to the lady behind the desk.

Kakashi and Sakura glared at the naïve boy. Both were too damn tired to care. They just kept walking till they finally reached the room. And before the door closed behind them, the same bell boy had the balls open his mouth once more.

"You guys better keep it down."

Along the beach, the old woman continued her brisk walk. The moon started to sink into the water, while the morning sun began to warm up the sand. Another day. The old woman looked upon the rising sun and smiled devilishly.

"My, my," the old lady talked to herself. "Things are going to get interesting here."

The old lady's body was then covered by a poof of smoke, only to reveal a woman in a purple, knee-length fitted dress, her face covered with a mask of a rabbit. The lady strolled off and continued to wear her evil smile.

Yes…Yes, things _are_ going to be interesting…

To be continued...

* * *

So yeah, love it. Hate it. Whatever dude. I thought it was boring. But it will usher in more good stuff (both lemon and plot) hopefully. Please leave any comments, critiques, and suggestions. They are always appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two Hearts of Konoha

Based on the Anime series Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. I did not create any of the characters, just the smut. This is also my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy!

Dude. You guys, I'm hella procrastinating here. Obviously. I've been actively been looking for work for three months and no one wants me. Trust me, I've been wanting to write. But every time I would start, the guilt of not working on my resume would swallow me whole. Any who, here's this chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience.

* * *

Part V

Life…Was fair to Sakura…for the moment. Sure, she was late to her meeting with lady Tsunade. Then, she failed her mission to find Karou. Next, she got into a fight with a stranger that happened to be none other than her teammate. Finally, she embarrassingly showed off her womanly parts.

But life was good to her for this moment.

It felt so good sleeping in a bed. It was warm, cozy and the thought of their surroundings made her curl into the sheets even more. Sakura even mewed as she rubbed her face into the down-feathered pillow. Curled up in a fetal position, Sakura tucked her knees into her shirt. The pink haired kunoichi then easily balled her fists into the long sleeves, brought them to her face and took a sniff.

Masculine, musky, alluring—the scent of Kakashi lingered on the shirt and it made Sakura appreciate that moment even more. The girl was tickled pink and she couldn't help but smile ear to ear. Flashbacks of the early morning incident came and went, and it did force Sakura to feel embarrassed. But that scent, that comfort, that shirt easily melted her thoughts into pure bliss. Even the blanket, and the pillow smelled like him.

_I love this moment_.

It has been a long time since Sakura enjoyed herself. For the moment, it did feel like a vacation. The kunoichi sat up letting the warm, cozy sheets flop to her lap. She then brought her hands above her head, forcing the oversized sleeves to fall from her wrists to her shoulders. The cool air caressed her body like a glove, reminding her that she was still along the beach. If she listened closely, Sakura could hear the ocean wash up the coastline. Seagulls were squawking audibly. And venders were already at work, while locals and tourist went their own ways.

The stretch reminded her of her neglected body though. Sakura was achy, that's for sure—she fought and that battle nearly drained her chakra. Though most her energy was back, her muscles were still telling her to rest a little more. It was then she recalled bursting through the door a couple hours ago, drained, wet, and super exhausted. Kakashi finally was able to get his raggedy key to work in the lock, and bolted in. Sakura remembered how Kakashi instantly threw one of his shirts at her face and passed out on to the bed. Sakura shortly followed after she fitted her small figure in the oversized shirt

After letting her arms wake up from their slumber, Sakura realized looked down as the shirt rode up.

_I'm not wearing anything else_.

She immediately put her hands down. Unknowingly, Sakura placed her left hand down on the empty side of the bed. It was still warm. He couldn't have gotten up much earlier than she did.

Sakura scanned the room.

The sound of the shower rustled as it queued the little pink ninja that her teammate was in the bathroom. The Kunoichi panicked a little, thinking how awkward it would be to walk around with just a shirt on around Kakashi. Let alone, how was she going to leave the room, and in public?

She looked around, regrouping her thoughts as a list of 'what if' situations dwelled her mind. For a while, Sakura thought hard and asked herself…

_Why don't I feel embarrassed anymore?_

The green eyed ninja attempted to fathom her own reasoning but was distracted when he looked upon her bare legs.

_I'm still just wearing a shirt_.

Sakura observed the room again like a hawk in the sky. She was looking for something….

_Oh a pair of pants!_

Right across the bed, the pants was hung on the old, beat up, black love seat. Kakashi's backpack was tucked underneath the arm, opened. A little guilt started to nibble Sakura. She needed to cover her legs. She didn't even have any panties. _But what would Kakashi-sensei do? Would he get mad at me?_

Sakura went to thinking mode again.She placed her right elbow on her thigh and rested her chin on her palm. Her rosette tresses fell to her face only to be blown to the side._ He wouldn't want me to walk around bottomless, would he?_

With that reasoning, Sakura kicked off the sheets and started to scoot towards the end of the bed, towards the love seat.

_Almost there._

Her toes tested the gray carpet. Cold and soft. She slowly began to apply more pressure onto the balls of the feet. As Sakura was about to stand up, the bathroom door swung open. Panicked, she kicked her feet out and bounced onto the bed. Her attention shot to the left, the newly vacant bathroom. Sakura looked down to find the shirt did not cover her womanhood completely. She crossed her legs, left over right.

_Man! So close!_ If the pair of pants was alive, it would be pointing and laughing at the unsuccessful kuniochi.

A huge puff of steam raided the room. A mixture of vanilla and musk saturated Sakura's senses as it confirmed the one standing in the mist was Kakashi.

There he was, if full vision. He was still rubbing a towel on his head, when the sharingan user opened the door. It was so hot in the bathroom, he had to release heat. After turning the knob, both hands focused on his silver tresses that were still wet. He stood there. He patted his head a little more before moving the towel away from his face—insight was Sakura.

"Yo," as he acknowledged Sakura. Kakashi did his usual stiff hand movement, along with his eye crease. He seemed so relaxed.

Sakura wasn't.

_Oh Kami, I'm just wearing a towel._

_Oh God, he's just wearing a towel._

Kakashi paused for a moment to let the girl on the bed respond. But he really needed his pants. He left them on the love seat.

As he paced towards the chair, Sakura couldn't help but look down.

"Y-yo," she finally responded. For a little bit, the girl was shy. Her former teacher was just in a towel, wrapped around his waist. If she really wanted to, she could have counted the 9 scares found on his chest, 15 cuts on his arms and 5 gashes on his legs. And if she really, really wanted to, she could have checked out Kakashi side muscles as he subtly reached for his pants. His lateral muscles are to die for. And somehow, Kakashi was emitting steam from his body. In her mind, Sakura was checking herself. _Duh, he is hot! And Duh, he just took a shower_.

Sakura's inner conversation was broken when she looked up and found her future pants missing. They were not resting on the arm of the old, dirty, black chair. As soon as she turned her attention from the gray floor to the love chair, Kakashi was walking back into the bathroom. The door was still open.

"Did you sleep well, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi casually asked as he quickly changed his attire.

"Ye-Yeah," Sakura was finding it hard to talk. "I haven't slept like that in a long time." It was true, as her chartreuse eyes studied on her bare legs.

"Good," Kakashi stated as he walked out of the bathroom with pants on, the pants that Sakura wanted. The former sensei walked and lazily fell into the chair. The squeaky sound of leather on leather echoed the room as Kakashi got more comfortable. And he was. Shit, he was _only_ wearing his pants. He was wearing not underneath. Not only that, his pants were barely doing any justice—the draw string was not tight enough to hold onto his waist, so the pants were riding dangerously below his pelvic bone.

Sakura couldn't help but follow the ends of the tie string dangle at his crotch. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk internally.

"Cause if you didn't, I would be very sad," he stated. She looked up briefly. "You couldn't stop snoring."

_This is worse than the towel_, Sakura thought. _ I need to be in his pants. I mean, I need his pants._

Kakashi was still occupied on drying his hair. His vision was distorted from the mixture of towel and hair in his face. But he could see the wheels in Sakura's head were turning.

"What's wrong?" the copy ninja questioned.

"Um, nothing really," the kuniochi confirmed.

Behind his tresses, Kakashi couldn't help but look at her legs. _Her bare legs—so sleek, so toned_.

He was also admiring his shirt. _ Kami, she looks good in it. _

But what really struck the teacher is that that was the only thing she was wearing. Kakashi was no dummy. He knew that Sakura only had his shirt on and nothing else. Why else would she really be crossing her legs?

Finally, it dawned on him. The sight of Sakura in the morning was, well…enticing. I mean, wouldn't want to wake up next to a pink-haired girl who was a super stunning body, an infectious smile, who is also just in his shirt and nothing else? Who wouldn't? Her hair was knotted up and her sage eyes were still waking up, but the sight of Sakura in the morning really had Kakashi checking his former student out.

_Man, I really need to stop seeing Sakura like this…On the bed…Lookin like she just had the best sex…Grrrr_

The sight of Kakashi continued to strike Sakura on the side of the face.

The moment began to stale. Sakura panicked as the awkwardness began to grow.

"Thanks for the shirt," Sakura blurred. Scourging the balls, she finally looked up at the bare-chested Kakashi and smiled. The kunoichi was about the reach for the top of her head in modesty when the ends of the shirt started to ride up. Her arm elbow stopped perpendicular to her shoulder.

_Man, that was close_.

She put her arm down and switched her legs, right over left. Kakashi noticed the change of position and enjoyed it.

"Hm," Kakashi replied.

Another pause of silence. Sakura was just watching Kakashi rub his hair dry.

"So…what do we do now?" Sakura redirected her attention back to the mission. For most of that morning, she merely had forgotten why she was there.

The man on the love seat paused for a bit. His arms showcased themselves, as his biceps and triceps alternately flexed and relaxed.

"You can start by explaining why you're here," Kakashi went back into business.

"Shishou sent me on this mission," Sakura sighed. "She assigned me on this mission to investigate a person that goes by Karou. According to Lady Tsunade, Karou has the reputation of selling confidential information to the highest bidder. So she designated me here to the Village of the Wave. My task was to retrieve more info on this spy and if possible, detain Karou."

The ninja stopped drying his hair.

Sakura couldn't help could study his face a little more. She was surprised that she wasn't as excited as she thought she would be. It took several year for her to finally see the man behind the mask. The strawberry haired girl was more fascinated how a man could be so attractive. He was staring at her or something around her proximity.

A brief moment elapsed and Sakura started to get antsy.

"What!?" Sakura got anxious.

"Nothing," Kakashi stated slowly. Finally satisfied, he took his towel on his left and dropped it on the floor. Both of them watch the inanimate object flop on the gray floor. "Its just that I'm on that mission too."

Kakashi did his usual hand behind the head and fox eyed smile, but without the mask. His pearly whites made their debut as his upper lip disappeared a tad bit. His straight teeth were accompanied by his dimples on both corners of his mouth. Sakura was again fascinated by her former teacher's appealing smile. Her breathe hitched.

"Why would Tsunade do that?" Kakashi asked the obvious.

Sakura forgotten about her first attempt of reaching for her head. She lifted her left arm and again stopped herself. Trying to play it off, she instead folded her arms in front of her chest. Still, the damage was done. The shirt managed to hike up, revealing more of Sakura's immaculate thighs. Kakashi was jumping inside of himself. The ends of his shirt were playfully teasing its owner.

_Just a little bit more…_

"Knowing her organizational skills…" Sakura closed her eyes with her head down. "…Shishou must have double booked this mission."

"Hm," Kakashi agreed. His eyes were firm, focused, but his mind was the opposite. The ninja with over a thousand techniques couldn't get his eyes off of the hem of his shirt, rather Sakura's legs.

Sakura opened her eyes only to start counting Kakashi's abs. _Counting never looked so good._

"What do we do now?," the pink haired goddess-like asked. She crossed them again, left over right.

The mismatched eyed ninja wished he didn't dump his towel, for he used it to watch Sakura closer behind it.

"What day are you on?" The shinobi questioned.

"Day 4," the panti-less kunoichi informed. "I have 3 more days left."

"Same here," Kakashi stated back.

"I'm sorry," Sakura immediately announced. "Because of me, you were unable to catch Karou."

"Not worries," Kakashi's eyes changed from focused to caring. "If all anything , I would like to believe that we still have 3 days left.

The former teacher watched as his former student looked down, playing with the hem of the shirt. He knew she just wanted to melt away—feeling that she would get in the way. This feeling was all to familiar from the past, not in the present.

The visual though was all too good. The kunoichi sitting before him had nothing but _his_ blue, long sleeved shirt. Not only that, Kakashi had the glory of watching Sakura display awesomely sculpted stems, her glowing skin, her messy cherry hair, her glistening emerald eyes and her little pouty mouth.

Kakashi only chuckled. His dimples made their second debut.

"No need to worry," Kakashi revealed his smile even more. He stood up, making the mood shift a little. His pants though fell even lower as he let his legs gain circulation. He was still smiling. Almost playfully. Sakura couldn't help but snap out of her damsel in distress.

"Out of curiosity…," The silver haired man started to talk. He also started to walk towards Sakura, almost frightening her.

_Why is he coming closer? _ She was really comfortable with the proximity Kakashi gave for each other earlier on, but he was now breaking her comfort zone. It was not like she didn't want him close. But he was oozing with sex appeal. I mean, the steam from his shower began to dew off his body. And she was just in a clad shirt. Still, Sakura didn't want to be kid-ish, so she controlled herself from tightening her body.

_Oh my god, I can see the moles on his abs._

Kakashi and Sakura looked eyes as he walked towards her. She subtly squinted, waiting for his next move. Kakashi simply watched as she didn't display any nervous emotions.

Two steps before her. The man in the pants stopped. He brought his right hand to his neck, his eye still on her.

"Did you really have 100 billion to pay Karou at the bid?" he asked mischievously.

He started walking again and stopped in front of Sakura, his feet almost touching hers. The kunoichi knees are grazing the fabric shinobi's pants.

_He's so close_.

Sakura immediately stopped rustling with her shirt, as Kakashi predicted. Her next move though threw him off.

Coyly, Sakura unfolded her legs, but kept her legs shut. Though she her stems tightly locked together, the shirt was riding treacherously high. Her hands on her lap. She tiled her head and looked at the man toe to toe with her.

"I wasn't gunna let some fish faced idiot get the best of me," she smirked. "I had to keep going."

Kakashi was stunned not by her statement, but from her action.

_So she wants to play._

She clearly had more bite to her and he was really enjoying it. Her chartreuse eyes stared deep into his mismatched orbs.

_She's not afraid_. Sakura was no longer his student. And she wasn't not going to let little old Kakashi get the best of her.

Amused, Kakashi took the game a little further.

He hooked both thumbs at the edge of his pants, forcing the weight to ride scrumptiously low. Since the kunoichi was sitting down while the shinobi was standing in front of her, her eyes naturally leveled at this spectacle. Her eyes watched as his draw string rocked left and right. Sakura's teal eyes wondered in amazement how much Kakashi she's seeing.

_Just a little but more…_

Sakura knew that Kakashi caught her glance at his pelvic region. She must admit though, she was getting a little nervous, but that suddenly disappeared as she smirked.

"Why would you go on fighting that fish faced idiot with no panties?" the former sensei asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. A simple blush radiated from her cheeks. She felt as warm as the sun. Still, the kunoichi had her eyes fixated on the figure before her.

"Truthfully, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura began, "I forgot to pack them." And it was her honest answer. She had forgotten to put her panties and her bra into her bag. Sakura had nothing to hide, no pun intended.

"Or are you trying to seduce your enemies?" Kakashi steered his question to another as he went for his move.

Kakashi's dropped his thumbs from his pants to the sides of his body. In a fluid motion, he then suddenly bent down and placed his hands onto the girl's knees before him, still toe to toe. Their proximity grew closer and closer. His black and red eye continued to fixate on Sakura, his arms straight, his eye level slightly higher than hers.

In an instant, Sakura could have sworn she felt a jolt of electricity move through her body the second Kakashi touched her. The scent of musk, vanilla and musk enveloped her senses.

_Is he using his sharingan?_

The moment got even more tense, but again, she wasn't about to give in. There was something about him that was unsual though. Other than the fact that he was exhibiting his nearly naked body, or the fact that his face was exposed, but rather…

_Kakashi is flirting with me_.

_Why am I flirting with her?_

Just when Kakashi was analyzing the moment he had gotten into, he felt his head lower, and his arms were move away from each other. Kakashi had shifted his weight onto Sakura, but it was her that was moving his arms. She was undoubtingly spreading her legs.

_Is she doing what I think she's doing?_

Sakura continued to move her legs away from each other, till her knees were aligned with her feet. Her glory of her womanhood was completely exposed. The shirt no longer giving in to any modesty since it rode up to her top of her hips.

Just as Kakaashi's arms followed her knees, his upper body hunched lower and closer to Sakura. His eye now leveled with hers. Their eyes still gazing at each other after Sakura's daring move.

She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.

The ninja was able to maintain the staring contest, but it took as much energy as last night's battle, if not more to stop himself to look down at her lotus flower.

"Now why would I do that?" Sakura teased as one side of her lip grew.

On the outside Kakashi looked like his usual normal self, nonchalant and unresponsive. Inside though, he wanted to rip his hair off. _To hell with Icha Icha Vacation_,_ I feel like I'm in one_. His manhood started to fill with blood. His pants, which were relatively thin, were not going to help at all in the heat of the moment. It would be obvious.

_Not again…_

Kakashi retreated. He closed his eyes and slowly teetered his weight back to his own heels. He then turned around and did his usual stiff wave as he turned his back towards the pink haired one.

As his weight was lifted off, Sakura felt a wave of emotions. _I won this battle with him. Sakura 2, Kakashi, 0_. But a part of her wished he didn't get off of her knees.

She yearned for his touch.

"Good," Kakashi declared, still waving his hand in the air. "Cuz you aren't womanly and sexy enough to lure men."

_...What!?_

to be continued...

* * *

Oh my God, I hope you guys like it. I spent the whole day writing this chapter, when I should have been submitting resumes. But I don't feel guilty. Please leave comments, good, bad and indifferent. I also hope I find a job soon. The sooner I find one, the more I'm going to write. You're comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Hearts of Konoha

Based on the Anime series Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. I did not create any of the characters, just the smut. This is also my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy!

I really have no excuse for the lateness…its been six months…but…

I FINALLY GOT A JOB!!

* * *

PART VI

"Cuz you aren't womanly and sexy enough to lure men…."

_What!?_

That phrase kept echoing in the girl's mind. For that moment, Sakura felt like she was trapped in Itachi's Mangekyou, where many Kakashis surrounded her and chanted those horrible ten words. And what's worse, it has only been 5 seconds since the real jerk initially said it.

_But why would he say that?!_ The pink haired kunoichi asked herself. A huge potpourri of emotions flooded her mind and in her heart. There were so many reactions that had listed into her mind. One part of her wanted to just die right on the spot, or have Sasori stab her with one of his poisoned darts. The feeling being called out like that made her feel so insignificant. Another part of her just wanted to dart towards Kakashi and rip each limb off, starting with his fingers and knock him off the planet.

_Yeah, that would teach him...That son of a Bitch!!_

A counter part of Sakura wanted to nag the white haired ninja to death too. For that "Mangekyou" split second, the lady ninja depicted herself berating the Konoha ninja while placing one hand on her hip, and the use the other hand to snap at and diss the bastard. It's more along the lines of, "Don't make me snap a fourth time honey" ordeal. But telling off the fool wouldn't help her with the situation. But it would sure make her feel better.

If this happened five years ago, Sakura knew she would really have done one of the three things.

_No…I'm not like that…_

Sakura was grown…Sakura was matured…Sakura became a woman…

The last part of her just wanted to cry though. And that part of her was very close to coming out. Sakura felt her eyes water up, her body started to heat up as well. Those words could cut deep, deeper than any weapon the kunoichi experienced. What's worse is that it was not even from a bad criminal, rather it was her former teacher who shot her down, making it worse.

Humiliation. Angst. Numbness. Immaturity. Insignificance. Those words drowned the emerald-eyed girl. Embarrassed, she crossed her legs right over left, and pulled her shirt over her hips, trying to recover from what just happened. Her eyes though, dropped from staring at the asshole's back to her lap.

_Too bad I can't shoot lazer beams out of my eyes…_

Her left hand twitched. She sighed.

_This isn't good._

_This isn't good._

"I guess I can never grow in your eyes then, huh?" Sakura lightly stated, as the volume of her voice slowly rose. She tried to prevent herself from choking on her tears.

His hand dropped to his side and into his pocket, where he found a coin to play with. Kakashi lowered his head.

He knew it was too late to save himself. Right when those words left his mouth, he knew he would regret it. And he sooo did. But what could he do? He panicked. I mean, how would you react if you're getting a massive hard on from your former student…And in front of her? Yeah, either situations sucked. The situation that he was in now sucks big, hairy, blue balls even more.

Kakashi was in the spot light. Not the kind where it's just him versus a hundred jounin, or versus two Orochimarus. No. The situation was far worse than that. This was the third round of Sakura against Kakashi and he was in no position to win this one either.

"…Sa-" Kakashi tried to fix the moment.

"It's a little late trying to salvage this," Sakura fired instantly. Her own hurricane of feelings were getting the best of her. Deep down, the angry kunoichi knew she was acting on her emotions, rather than her logic, which was wrong of her. But she was furious, and very hurt. Yeah, the rosette-haired woman was fourteen years younger than the old man. Yeah, she was a former student of Kakashi. But she soo didn't deserve to have her womanhood taken away like that.

_I'm such an idiot flirting with him._

_I'm such an idiot flirting with her._

She sighed again.

"I guess you're right," Sakura admitted, with a little hint of mockery. "Yeah, compared to you, I'm not mature at all. And I know I don't draw the same sex appeal as Ino, Kurenai, or Anko. But that does not mean I'm still a kid"

"It's not like—" Kakashi attempted to recover again.

"It was a mistake to have executed this mission the way I did." The kunoichi continued.

"But that does not what I—"the ninja tried to save himself for the third time.

"I know you didn't mean to say it," Sakura interrupted. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions. "And I know what you mean."

She really did understand him. It's not that Kakashi wanted to hurt her—he'd never do that on purpose, he's not like that. She knew that for sure and Sakura definitely looked upon her judgement, realizing that the flirtatious behavior needed to stop. It was not acceptable. Just look what happened between the two ninjas of Konoha.

_Still, his words stung._ How can these words not hurt any woman? Imagine if Kakashi said the same thing to Lady Tsunade. Not that would end the life of the copy cat ninja.

"You know though," Sakura's tone grew more firm. "Why don't you use the last remaining days for vacation…I'm sure you need it."

Kakashi couldn't respond. He continued to fiddle with the coin in his pants. It was best to keep quiet.

She stood up. And Sakura didn't care anymore about how bare she was. In front of Kakashi, and in public, she couldn't give a rat's ass about how exposed she was. Sakura needed to get out of there, away from Kakashi. The pink haired kunoichi figured that both were in dire need to take collect themselves, step back from what just happened and chill out.

She turned to the door, held the old, rusty brass door knob and turned to the silver headed ninja, who was still playing with that coin in his pocket.

"You may think I'm not be womanly or sexy enough for you," Sakura held her tears back. "But I know I'm not a kid anymore and I know I can take care of Karou myself."

Then in one, smooth, floating motion, the saged-eyed girl excused herself and closed the door behind her.

_OH GOD!!_ Sakura screamed into her mind as she continued to fight her tears back. She felt like a mess, running away from her ex sensei, feeling like ex friend at the moment, in just a long sleeved shirt. Sakura couldn't even wear her pride, there was nothing left of it. Instead, the girl was dressed in a long gown of humiliation.

_Why did this have to happen to me? WHY?_ _And of all people, KAKASHI?!_ The pink-haired woman kept berating herself as she hasted out of the hotel. Unfortunately, she still had to pass the concierge. There, the boy from last night stood behind the desk and watched briefly as emotional kunoichi hustled by. He smirked as both of them knew they were in each other's presence. Sakura though, tried to seem inconspicuous.

"I've been waiting for your walk of shame," the concierge boy snickered, Sakura slowed down a tad. "Now my shift is completely over."

Sakura turned her head over her shoulder and glanced at him. Her eyes, reptilian—ready to blitz, coil and strangle her prey like an anaconda. Her brows furrowed, and her mouth was ready to snap.

The naïve concierge didn't need to say anymore. Her look told him more than he realized: a ninja woman. He was just lucky to even get away with what he said. As much as she really wanted to, Sakura did not have enough energy to say or do anything. Let alone, she only had enough strength to hold back her tears. The pink haired kunoichi continued her exit and rushed towards the beach. After a couple of blocks, her feet stopped shuffling when the sand started to kick up. There the lonely, emotionally distressed girl ended her walk of shame next to a tree. She fell back onto the trunk and sighed.

_Now what's going to happen between Kakashi and I?_ Things were going to get weird and that was upsetted her. The thought of losing Kakashi as a teacher and as a friend was tearing her apart. He's been with her through so much of her life and it really sucked how Sakura was forced to realize that after feeling she's lost him. It felt like a bad break up and they were not even together.

The young lady looked at the sun light filled beach. The crystal clear waters washed up the shore. The sand was of the softest grains and the sun ray's reflection danced off the water.

So beautiful.

Too bad Sakura couldn't even enjoy it. She wanted to. She closed her eyes and mentally shoved the last events to the side. Sakura still had a mission to do. _I must focus. _With another sigh and a couple of hand signals, the depressed girl disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke.

_Why me?!_ He sighed as he felt his chest rise. After standing for what felt like millions years, and after watching his upset ex student walk out on him, the lonely ninja found his way to bed. Supporting his head with his left forearm, Kakashi unwillingly watched the ceiling fan spin.

_And of all people, Sakura_. Kakashi told himself. On his back, the surprisingly confused ninja pulled his coin out of his pocket, where he began to roll the object over his knuckles. First…second…third…and by the fourth knuckle, he lost concentration, letting the gold metal coin fall on his throat, his adam's apple.

He couldn't focus—recognizing that this was bothering him more than he wanted it to. Kakashi took his coin and was about to throw it at the love chair in front of him. He stopped after cocking his hand back. A second sigh left his breath as he allowed gravity take the coin to the side of his shoulder.

The deranged ninja rolled towards the middle of the bed, trying to relax and sleep off this bother. He closed his mismatched eyes, but found them wide open. Kakashi's bed smelled like flowers, smelled like woman…smelled like Sakura. Her scent lingered the sheets. The air of rose hips, lavender and blood orange tickled his senses. The emotionally tired man didn't know whether to be annoyed for aroused.

Then it hit him.

_Now what's going to happen between Sakura and I? _

Their relationship was going to get weird and that really bothered him. The thought of losing someone who he saw grow up was like having a hundred kunais thrown at his groin. Kakashi has had bad luck when it comes to losing people he cared for. Obito. Rin. The Fourth Hogake. How many people did he have to lose? And Sakura…she was his student. She was always with him. She was always his friend. He felt like he had broken up and a girlfriend, even though they weren't even a couple.

Still on his right side, Kakashi leaned his nose closer to the pillows and sniffed it again. It wasn't long till the scent of the woman was pleasant enough to rock him to sleep.

After an hour soaking in the bath, a half hour grooming her hair, and three hours of pure "I-don't-know-what-hit-me nap," Sakura was back in action.

Standing in the bathroom, the pink haired kunoichi looked at herself in the nude.

_Nothing kiddish here,_ she thought. The naked girl struck a pose in the mirror. She stood and checked out her frontal and her side profile. Her shapely legs from all of her tree jumping training. Her mid section from hours of cardio and center body workouts. Her small, yet perky breasts. Her shapely arms from grueling punching fests. Sakura was convinced: She was far from looking like a kid. She may not fill out as much as a woman, not as curvy. However, Sakura never looked so good. She turned her back towards the mirror and looked down. Her rear was an awesome sight. No surprise there.

_Not kiddish at all._

She nodded in approval as she slipped on a red wrap-around skirt detailed with pink and blue flowers and green leaves. No panties of course and finished her outfit with a matching red bikini top.

Sakura looked at herself again in the mirror and liked what she saw on the outside. In the side though, the chartreuse eyed woman was a still waging a war.

She wanted to fix things with Kakashi.

She wanted to beat up Kakashi.

She wanted to kiss Kakashi.

She wanted to forget everything.

She wanted to finish the mission.

She wanted to beat herself up.

With all of those thoughts floating about in her head, Sakura found herself spacing out. She was still in the Village of the Waves, still in her bathroom. The lady stared at her reflection one more time, then eyed out a blue article of clothing that was thrown into the corner of the bathroom.

Sakura picked up that long sleeve shirt that she cursed and admired at the same time.

The scent was undeniable. It was Kakashi's. Sakura frowned as his mature aroma forced her to remember what has happened. The feeling cut Sakura like a knife. Still, the kuniochi had the need to hug the article of clothing. Talk about being a masochist. At least, she found some sort of comfort by holding Kakashi's shirt. She knew it was silly—after what she and her ex teacher went through, the fighting, the flashing, the flirtatious game, the two won't be the same no more.

_True_. She admitted to her conscious. True.

_The best thing to do is apologize._ Well, it's the only thing she really can do that's right. Maybe things won't be the same between Sakura and Kakashi, but deep down, she knew that he would be there for her no matter what and vice versa.

_Perhaps..._Or maybe it's Kakashi's sexy smell that's makin' Sakura think crazy things.

Who knows…Who cares…_I still should say sorry to him_…

The rosette haired girl glanced into the mirror and saw herself hug the blue long sleeve. She chuckled realizing how silly she looked. A part of her didn't care. She embraced tighter one more time before letting it slip past her fingers and onto the bathroom floor.

The kunoichi closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ceiling. She took a deep breath and slipped her new fox mask on her face.

Showtime.

It's about eleven night time and the high tide festival was in full swing. The shore was lined up with booths of food, booze, games, clothes, and the streets were filled with unsuspecting civilians. Topping it off, the sky was decorated with fireworks, clouds and the moon. _What a normal life. What a vacation this could have been._

Focused, Sakura studied the crowd, observing any type of suspicious behavior, looking for any leads to Karou. Yes, Karou's bidding night was interrupted by the police, however that will not stop her from collecting more money and more confidential information.

_She must be looking for new transactions_.

Two hours elapsed and Sakura's feet started to hurt. The crowed had slowly dissipated and booths were closing down by the minutes. Taking the cue, the tired kunoichi figured she'd has three more days till the fest will end and till her assignment time was up. The green eyed lady was discouraged at first, but it was nice to been able to work and keep her mind off of her dilemma with Kakashi. Her head was clearer and her psyche was back to normal.

Sakura felt better.

Before turning back to her hotel, something, or rather someone caught her attention. By the shore, a lady stood wading alone.

An old lady.

Thinking _Why not_, Sakura joined the aged woman for a nice feet soak. Why not amuse herself? While she was at it, chill out and enjoy the water washing up her legs. Sakura headed her way and carefully distanced herself from the other woman, yet close enough to hold a conversation.

"Isn't the moon nice?" Sakura asked the grey haired woman. She couldn't be no younger than sixty and no older than seventy. The old lady hunched over and packed a little cushion. Her taste in clothes however seemed to take off years from her physical traits—a purple dress with lavender flowers were a nice detail.

"Indeed," The old woman replied. There was peace between the two and Sakura felt comfortable just hanging around this civilian.

The shore washed up to their calves.

"Where is your husband?" asked the senior citizen.

"Don't have one," Sakura answered. The lady hit a soft spot.

"Boyfriend?"

"none."

"Girlfriend?"

"Sorry."

"Hmmmm," The old lady rubbed her fingers to her wrinkly chin. She continued while staring at the reflection of the moon off the water, "I could have sworn I saw you with a guy."

Sakura was stunned. _Was she the old lady that yelled at her last night?_ Probably. There was only one person she knew of, her and that annoying concierge. She had to answer her.

"Oh you saw that?" Sakura innocently asked while scratching her head, her mask still on. "Sorry you saw that…Kinda got in an argument."

"Is that so my dear?" the elderly woman said curiously. "It looked more like you guys were doing something else opposite than fighting."

_Holy cow. It __**is**__ the woman. _Sakura became silent. Blood rushed to her face as she tried to remain calm. In reality, the cherry haired girl felt like a snail, wanting to crawl back into its shell for refuge.

The old native giggled. "Don't worry my dear. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." She continued to laugh. Her aging chuckle somehow shifted. The unknown woman's diaphragm all of a sudden tightened and her laugh became youthful before she knew it.

_Something isn't right_. Sakura felt a different air rush by her. The kunoichi started to shift her weight to walk back, but it was too late. She was paralyzed.

"What's wrong my dear?" The old woman asked. "Can't move?"

"Release me please," Sakura asked in return, disappointed that she let her guard down.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that my dear," the elderly woman stated. "…Especially since agents from Konoha are looking for me."

The old, hunched over woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke to reveal a sexy woman. Lean legs, great bust, awesome waist to hips ratio. A familiar woman with her purple provocative dress, topped off with her rabbit mask now stood before Sakura with the advantage.

_Karou_.

"I'm quite honored that Konoha has sent two ninja's for me," Karou puffed up herself.

Sakura wanted to slap the bitch till next week, but she couldn't move at all. Her limbs legs were stiff, her arms felt numb. It was if she was stabbed with a couple, no, several injections of anesthetic. Her body started to feel cold. Her sight also started to blur. Her hearing was the sharpest of all senses, but that was depleting as well. Sakura couldn't tell when the shore was washing up on her legs anymore.

"What did you do to me?" Sakura demanded.

"Oh nothing really, my dear," Karou giggled back. The rabbit-faced kunoichi circled Sakura, studied her, took her time. She halted in front of Sakura and slowly took off her mask. Letting the sting of the fox-mask slide down her forearm, Karou then began touching Sakura's face, who couldn't move at all. "Just a little control of the ph of the water mixed with the ph of the sand…nothing at all."

Sakura wanted to shut her eyes closed. She really wanted to. Another side of her forced her to keep them open. _What does Karou want with me? How does she know that I'm from Konoha?_

"What a beautiful girl," Karou complemented. "You have a great body, you have a great face…" The stranger's hands began to drift under Sakura's face. "Your intelligence still needs work though."

These little, nimble hands caressed the pink-haired woman's neck. Karou's fingers trailed down to her subjects collar bones, and watched as Sakura's skin started to bump up from the reaction.

"I'm impressed," Karou said as she continued to touch the sage-eyed lady. "Usually by now, people faint and pass out from this ninjitsu. You're quite the kunoichi. No wonder the famous copy cat ninja has a liking to you."

By now, Karou was touching the valley of Sakura's breasts. The paralyzed kunoichi felt violated, and defenseless. She could only take it, that and the spell, which was totally taking more in effect. Still, Sakura could feel Karou's hands glide over her midsection, her back, her hips, her legs, back to her bosom, up to her shoulders and finishing off with her fingertips. They were gentle to the touch. Warm. Almost inviting. Karou's finger's were feather like, yet Sakura assumed these curious hands could strangle hard at anytime.

"Such an exquisite body you have," the rabbit-masked woman complemented a second time. "You will prove most useful."

Sakura was losing her conscious. She couldn't fight the ninjitsu anymore. Before the pink-haired girl completely blacked out, Sakura saw the figure before her take off her mask.

_Her face!_

Karou's face was flawless with porcelain skin that showed no indication of scarring. The newly-maskless woman had very thin lips, covered in purple lipstick to match with her outfit. Her eyes gold, piercing, calculating, stunning. Her double-eyelids were decorated with black liner, matched with gold and lavender contours. Her lavender hair revealed, long and curly.

Karou leaned closer to Sakura. The purple-themed kunoichi caressed her captives cheek and fitted her own fingers to the contours of her subject's jawline. Then, Karou took her lips to Sakura's. The constrained lady was so shocked by this move, her eyes grew wide. Inviting, confusing, controlling. Karou tasted the Konoha's kunoichi sweet lips and was awed by her.

Sakura couldn't do anything at this point. All of her senses were shot. The taste of Karou's lips however were soft and eager, but not tasty.

A poison.

Karou then moved her lips towards Sakura's right ear.

"You're all mine," the controlling kunoichi stated as she gave kissed her captive's ear. "I'll say hi to your dear Kakashi."

Sakura couldn't talk anymore. Her eyes couldn't fight the gravity anymore. With her body shut down and her will power drained, she closed her lids. Sakura's body plopped onto the sand.

"And how exciting," Karou added. "To think, I will be the one responsible for the two hearts of Konoha."

...to be continued

* * *

More to come. I'm open for suggestions. Thanks for sticking around.


End file.
